Bring me to life
by Zazoo1992
Summary: Drago peut il surmonter le gouffre noir où il s'est enfoncé? Ou quelqu'un devra t il l'aider? Le suicide n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution, Drago! Song fic DMHG


**J'ai écrit cette song fic il y'a très longtemps, je me demandai : Est ce que je le publie ou non! et ben après de mûres réflexions, le voiçi! J'espère que vous l'apprécierai à sa juste valeur! Big kissou**

* * *

Hermione se rendait à ses appartements encore un peu somnolente de son court séjour à l'infirmerie. Et tout cela suite à une bêtise de Neville qui avait malencontreusement trébuché de son tabouret, dans sa chute il avait entraîné Hermione qui avait heurté l'un des nombreux télescopes de la tour d'astronomie .Qu'il pouvait être maladroit quelquefois, il avait presque réussi à aveugler la jeune fille, mais bon il est gentil en fin de compte se disait-t-elle. Elle pénétra dans la salle des préfets en chefs et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et travailler, Ron et Harry lui aurait sûrement ri au nez en lui disant :"repose toi 'mione tu viens de revenir de l'infirmerie' mais bon elle se fichait du regard des autres ce qu'elle voulait c'est réussir. 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

"Merde, j'ai oublié mes livres à la tour d'astronomie et je suis sure qu'aucun de mes deux meilleurs amis ne s'en est rendus compte"

La brunette sortit de la salle en courant vers la salle des professeurs.

' Tanpis je suis préfète en chef, je n'aurais pas à me justifier'

Elle se dirigea hors d'haleine vers la tour d'astronomie, grimpa les marches le plus silencieusement possible et ouvrit la porte doucement, ce fut à cet instant qu'elle vit un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle: Drago Malefoy, prince des serpentards s'apprêtait à se jeter du haut de cette tour.

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Jamais elle n'avait pensé assister à un tel spectacle de toute sa vie, elle resta bouche bée pendant quelque secondes puis se ressaisit, il était question d'une vie en détresse, elle commença à s'approcher doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et commença à parler doucement

«- Malefoy, Qu'est ce que tu est entrain de faire ?

-Ne t'approche pas de moi Granger, surtout ne t'approche pas !dit-il d'un voix calme. »

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside_

Drago avait un visage impassible. Hermione voulait l'aider, oui elle le voulait, le sortir de là car elle s'est attachée à lui, depuis le début de l'année elle avait appris à le connaître petit à petit mais sûrement, elle ne voulait pas le voir périr.

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
before I come undone_

« -Ecoute, dis moi au moins pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi ?

-ça ne te regarde pas

- Si ça me regarde, ne me dis pas que t'as oublié ce qu'on s'était dit, tu es mon ami et je me dois de savoir

-Pourquoi serai-je ton ami, commença-t-il en se tournant lentement vers moi, je ne te mérite pas.

- tu es un ami exceptionnel pour moi je t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Là n'est pas la question .dit il en se retournant. »

_Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

"-mais je veux t'aider Malefoy, parler ça soulage, vas y parle je veux t'écouter.

- Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, trancha-t-il

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'Hermione commença à crier :

« -mais bon dieu parle, parle !!!

-**Mes parents sont morts, assassinés !!!! »**

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life_

Ces paroles furent suivient d'un silence effrayant glacial.

«-Je suis vraiment désolée, toutes mes condoléances, réussi à balbutier Hermione.

tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi la cause, c'est moi la cause… »

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead_

Une larme, une seule coula le long de sa joue, Hermione s'approcha doucement pour l'essuyer mais ce dernier se retira violemment.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a puni pour ne pas avoir rejoint ses rangs, en les tuant , alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait, c'est moi le coupable, il devait me tuer moi ! Maintenant je n'ai qu'à en finir avec ma vie comme ça tout le monde sera heureux ! Adieu Granger »

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

Il se retourna en s'apprêtant à se jeter dans le vide mais ce fut un murmure, un simple murmure qui l'en empêcha

« -_Drago_… »

Ce simple mot était employé avec une telle détresse, comme une souffrance longtemps refoulée mais désormais impossible à retenir, il regarda derrière lui et vit une Hermione en pleurs, le corps secoué de sanglots.

_Got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here_

« -Ne t'en vas pas, je t'en prie… je t'en supplie … je ne pourrais supporter une autre perte… reste avec moi ici… je t'aiderai… je t'en prie…, réussi-t-elle à articuler.

-Non, Je suis désolé _Hermione,_ je suis sur que …

-Non, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi car JE T'AIME… »

Ces deux derniers mots étaient comme un coup de poignard pour Drago ainsi elle l'aimait, et sur le coup de l'émotion sans pouvoir réfléchir convenablement il descendit de la balustrade et l'embrassa, un baiser plein de passion, de tendresse et d'Amour, il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était amoureux d'elle, elle seule avait réussi à gagner son cœur, lui le prince des serpentards, il savait que dès cet instant sa vie en serai chamboulée, désormais tout changera. Elle lui appartiendra pour toujours… pour toujours…

_There must be something more  
bring me to life_

* * *

_**Je ne sais pas si vous avez retenu le choix de la chanson mais c'est fait exprès! " bring me to life" veux dire: "ramène moi à la vie"! c'est en quelque sorte le fait que Hermione sorte Drago du gouffre noir ou il s'est enfoncé: de le ramener à la vie en quelque sorte!**_

_**Qu'en pensez vous, rien de plus simple de le communiquer, le petit bouton à gauche! allé big kissou**_


End file.
